Momomiya Tribes
Momomiya Tribes Goodies *Ichigo Momomiya *Belle *Marko *Ariel *Sakura Momomiya *Shintaro Momomiya *Megumi Ooumi *Seira *Taruto *Lulu de Morcerf *Mitzi *Higsby *Xiao Qiao *Minto Aizawa *Miyako *Sumire Shoda *Alice *Betty *Pike Queen Lucy *Jasmine *Secret Squirrel *Kimitsuka Ayako *Chigusa *Alex *Reece *Freddy *Icarus *Jamie *Da Qiao *Dana *Cynthia Episode Pilot - Revenge of Trix *Season 1 # Home Cooked Momomiya # Sweet Love Ariel # Tea at the Chigusa's treehouse # Best Xiao Qiao # Good Dana, Evil Dana # Mitzi's Secret # Yoke's on you # New Junk City # Diamond Fever # Home is Where the Wonderland is # Adventures in Two Qiao Sitting # Trespassing # Extra! Extra! Almost all ship pieces: Pause game play and press Up + A + B + C, Right + A, Down + B, Left + C. A sound will confirm correct code entry. All ship pieces except for the final piece will be present when game play resumes. The final piece can be found on the next level played. secret level : on the lower left corner on the first level is a secret island on which you should go by using icarus wing, rocket...or whatever but don' t think aliens can swim for so long . jump in da hole ! c'mon don' t be afraid ! solution for the fixed world : The following information comes direct from SEGA and should help if you get stuck. The number on the left is the level number. 1 The elevator is in the upper right hand side of land. 2 Ship piece is at the bottom left/middle of the world. The elevator is in the upper right of the of the land at the end of the road. 3 The elevator is in the middle of a large open field in the left side of the world. 4 The elevator is in the bottom left of the world next to the lake. 5 Find the road, follow it to the bottom left to find to elevator. 6 Ship piece is in the middle/bottom right of the world. The elevator can be found at the upper right of the world. 7 The elevator is at the bottom left of world, next to the lake. 8 The elevator is at the bottom right of the world. 9 The elevator is at the bottom middle/left of the world. 10 Ship piece is at the upper right/middle of the world. The elevator can be found in the middle of a lake on and island. 11 The elevator is at the bottom right hand corner of the world. 12 Ship piece is located at the bottom middle part of the world. The elevator is at the far upper right of world. 13The elevator is found at the upper right of the world. 14 No information available. 15 Ship piece is at the far upper left corner of the world. The elevator is in the bottom left of the world. 16 The elevator is at the top middle of world. 17 Ship piece is at the upper right of world. The elevator is found just to the right of the center of the world. 18 The elevator is found in the top left of the world. 19 The elevator can be found in the lower right corner of the world. 20 The ship piece is at the bottom left of the world. The elevator is found in the far upper right of the world. 21 The ship piece is at the bottom right of the world. The elevator is at upper right of the world. 22 The elevator is at the upper left corner of the world. 23 The ship piece is at the upper middle of the world. The elevator is on and island in the middle of the lake. 24 The elevator is in the upper left corner of the world. 25 The final ship piece is in the lower right corner of the world. GAME GENIE codes Do not uncover any map tiles:REFT -A6YL See entire map uncovered on each level: RF8A -A6T2 Always share presents, including different levels:ALKA -AA4Y Do not use up presents:MWPA -AA5J Faster progression through the ranks:JC6A -AH6Y Unlimited lives:GC8A -AYZT No drowning:HC8T -AA32 Move 200% faster:TD2A -AEAJ6D2A -ACAN Getting squashed is not harmful:AL3T -CA6A Getting youched is not harmful:CJCA -CA6L Being youched in or near water may freeze the game. Unfall always moves up one level:HTFA -DBSNDEFA -CAHR Each buck found is worth 2:GBLA -DJY8 Each buck found is worth 5:GBLA -DYY8 All other presents last 200% as long:4B3T -CRAE Super hi-tops last 200% as long:5V3T -CLGR All monsters are bees:A38A -DT2Y All monsters are boogeymen:CB8A -DT2Y All monsters are moles:CK8A -DT2Y All monsters are Santas:CV8A -DT2Y Kill all monsters with one tomato:1V9A -DCCJ AF9A -CACL Tomatoes fly like slingshot:C5AA -CA4T Short game mode:RH6T -C6VNJH6T -DJV4TH6T -DRB6 Mole ignores you:HTTT -EA96 Santa is easier to sneak up upon: ATXA -EA3Y 017C14:7814 All monsters are Santas Unlimited lives:B000-8032-00FF-F620-0200 Unlimited energy:F00B-C032-00FF-F620-0200 Infinite Lives In Most Circumstances 00BCB0:6002 Mr. Book Begins ToeJam With A Total of 99 Bucks 00BB98:0063 Mr. Book Begins Earl With A Total of 99 Bucks 00BBBC:0063 Mr. Book Infinite Health P1 FFA252:32 kamisamavx Infinite Health P2 FFA253:3C kamisamavx P1 Starts As A Dufus FFA24D:63 Be sure to turn these codes off after you start the game. kamisamavx P1 Starts As A Poindexter FFA24D:9F Be sure to turn these codes off after you start the game. kamisamavx P1 Starts As A Peanut FFA24D:E7 Be sure to turn these codes off after you start the game. kamisamavx Most Presents Always (Toejam Only) FFDE50:?? Activate this code before you choose a present or after you have opened one or it may not work correctly. Your walk animation is a tiny bit messed up. 00 - Icarus Wings 01 - Spring Shoes 02 - Inflatable Ring 03 - Tomatos 04 - Sling Shot 05 - Rocket Skates 06 - Rose Bushes 07 - Super Hi-Tops (<) Activate this code before you choose a present or after you have opened one or it may not work correctly. Your walk animation is a tiny bit messed up. 00 - Icarus Wings 01 - Spring Shoes 02 - Inflatable (>more>) JonnyD667 Walk Anywhere (Toejam Only) FFA26F:E8 You can walk over water and empty spaces but once you let go of the direction you are walking you fall. When you are swimming in water towards land, you will be swimming under the surface. Just let go of the direction to spawn back. (<) You can walk over water and empty spaces but once you let go of the direction you are walking you fall. When you are swimming in water towards land, you will be swimming under the surface. Just let go (>more>) JonnyD667 Never Walk Off Edges (Toejam Only) FFA2AF:00 Only problem with this code is that you can't dive in water either. JonnyD667 Easy Access To Level 0 FF8363:8B Only works on level one. Just head for the elevator and to the right you will see a new piece of land with a hole that leads to level 0. Turn the off code or the elevator won't work. Infinite lives GC8A-AYZT Galoob Wed, 01 Mar 2006 18:38:52 -0500 Don't use up presents in inventory MWPA-AA5J Galoob Wed, 01 Mar 2006 18:38:53 -0500 Always share presents on different levels ALKA-AA4Y Galoob Wed, 01 Mar 2006 18:38:53 -0500 See the entire map uncovered on each level RF8A-A6T2 Galoob Wed, 01 Mar 2006 18:38:54 -0500 Don't uncover any map tiles REFT-A6YL Galoob Wed, 01 Mar 2006 18:38:54 -0500 Getting youched doesn't hurt you CJCA-CA6L The game may freeze if you get Youched near or in water. Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:46:46 -0500 Getting squashed doesn't hurt you AL3T-CA6A Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:53 -0500 Don't drown in the water HC8T-AA32 Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:54 -0500 Mole ignores you HTTT-EA96 Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:55 -0500 Tomatoes fly like slingshots C5AA-CA4T Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:56 -0500 Santa is easier to sneak up on ATXA-EA3Y Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:47 -0500 Each BUCK found is worth 2 bucks GBLA-DJY8 Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:48 -0500 Each BUCK found is worth 5 bucks GBLA-DYY8 Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:49 -0500 UN-FALL present always takes you up one level HTFA-DBSN DEFA-CAHR Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:50 -0500 Faster progression through the ranks JC6A-AH6Y Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:51 -0500 ToeJam and Earl move twice as fast TD2A-AEAJ 6D2A-ACAN Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:52 -0500 All monsters are boogymen hard CB8A-DT2Y Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:53 -0500 All monsters are wahinis AZ8A-DT2Y Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:54 -0500 All monsters are Santas CV8A-DT2Y Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:55 -0500 All monsters are bees A38A-DT2Y Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:56 -0500 All monsters are moles nasty CK8A-DT2Y Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:48 -0500 Kill all monsters with one tomato 1V9A-DCCJ AF9A-CACL Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:49 -0500 Super hi-tops last 2x as long 5V3T-CLGR Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:50 -0500 All other presents last 2x as long 4B3T-CRAE Galoob Tue, 07 Feb 2006 12:45:51 -0500 Short game RH6T-C6VN JH6T-DJV4 TH6T-DRB6 You can find all the pieces on the first 11 level? Galoob Wed, 01 Mar 2006 18:38:54 -0500 Not Bad (small) Yumm (medium) Wow (large) --------------- ------------- ----------- Bacon "N" Eggs Cherry Pie Fudge Cake Candy Cane Pancakes Fudge Sundae Cereal Pizza Hamburger Watermelon Fries Ick (Small) Yuck (medium) Gross (large) ----------- ------------- ------------- Moldy Bread Slimy Fungus Old Cabbage Old Cheese FishBones Category:2008 television series debuts